


Walking into Light

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, It could take a while for me to actually work on this, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvel's Infinity War movie, played out as a definitively incorrect spin-off based off of current information and predictions on the movie, as well as the trailer. It's a long story.





	Walking into Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos needs those Infinity stones, so he heads to Earth, where most of them are conveniently placed. He can destroy the Avengers, the Guardians, and those other solo superheroesin the process! Mostly just exposition/ the stuff from the trailer.

Thanos entered Earth; New York City, to be specific, with a gleeful smile on his face. Loki, his esteemed accomplice, had managed to maintain the Space Stone and obliterate Asgard. The palace of the gods was destroyed, and although a large group of survivors escaped to Earth, it was no matter to him now. After collecting the Infinity Stones, he would be able to harness the ultimate power of the universe through the Gauntlet, and all beings would bow before him, or they would be destroyed; (hopefully, he could kill off all those pesky superheroes and Guardians in the meantime).

He made a mental list- currently, he had obtained the Power Stone (Orb) and the Space Stone (Tesseract). Only four more to go- the Mind Stone, in that pesky creature Vision, that would be easy to him, all he had to do was rip it out of the hero's forehead. The Time Stone was second. Another nuisance, who called himself Doctor Strange, wielded the object.

Then came the final pair- the Reality Stone and the Soul Stone, much harder to collect. Thanos was confident, though, after all, he had waited millennia for this moment to arrive. The Reality Stone would be difficult, with the pure security, but given the ability to transport anywhere by the Space Stone and huge amounts of raw power by the three others, not impossible. 

The Soul Stone was very different from the others, however. He did not know where the Stone was held- and who did was also unknown, but with the rest of the remnants of the beginning of time, he could almost be handed the final stone, it would be so simple to find.

Ah, to be free, able to complete his almighty plans! The Space Stone created a ripple in space-time, a bend in the fabric, to open in the exact place he wanted to be. Thanos stepped through the shining violet wormhole, knowing, and believing that the universe would soon be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with the first chapter! Sorry about the length, I'm extremely tired right now and maybe I can get some sleep. I'll make up for the lost space in Chapter 3.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the actual story is coming soon, maybe even today, so I'll be working on that. This is my first piece of fanfic, so I hope it gets some views =).


End file.
